Orange And Pink: The Colors Of Love
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: This is my first story on Fanfic, it's a NaruSaku shippuden from both Naruto and Sakura's POV. Hope ya like it!


Here's a NaruSaku story, my first on this site. Anyway hope you like it! It's a shippuden story, so they're all older, around 15 or 16. It'll be in the first person, both from Naruto's POV and Sakura's POV.

Naruto's POV

I sighed as I noticed Sakura and Sasuke holding hands as they walked through the park. I'd been so happy that I finally brought Sasuke back to Konoha that I completely forgot that they'd get together after he got out of prison. I try to feel happy for them, I really do! But… I j-just can't… at least not yet. Oh well, she's happy anyway. I walked into Ichiraku's trying to forget about it, but it's hard, ya know!? I mean, everyone I know has a boyfriend or girlfriend now! Sakura's with Sasuke, Kiba's got Hinata, Shikamaru has Temari and even Neji is dating Tenten! I looked up and saw that Teuchi had already placed a bowl of ramen in front of me so I began eating, still trying not to think about it.

Sakura's POV

It's only been two months since Sasuke got back and only three weeks that we've been together but… I don't think I love him like that anymore. I sighed as I looked down at Sasuke's hand entangled in my own. I looked up at him and smiled weakly before turning to look the other way. That's when I saw him. Naruto looked at us and sighed, the moon lightning up his face as he walked into Ichiraku's and left my sight.

"Umm… Sakura?" Sasuke said, pulling me towards him.

"Yes Sasuke?" I answered.

"I can tell that something's wrong and well… are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"What? No!" I replied, sighing.

I walked him to a small bench and sat down beside him.

"Look, I said trying to muster up the courage to say what needed to be said, "Sasuke… I…"

He stopped me, putting his finger on my lips and giving me a quick kiss.

"I know Sakura… I know. You don't love me anymore," He interrupted.

"I do love you! Just… not like this anymore… I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be. I'm glad to be back and I want you to be happy," He replied, smiling, "See ya later Sakura. I hope you find the lucky fox who'll make you happy."

He winked and I blushed, he obviously knew who I had realized I really loved. The only question now was… did he still love me… and how would I find out!?

Naruto's POV

I walked up the staircase that led to Granny Tsunade's office, the sun shining on my face as I went over what Pervy Sage had said to me earlier.

"Naruto! I've got a wonderful idea for some more RESEARCH! Come up to what you think!" He had said.

So I walked up to her door and knocked, waiting for a reply.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

"Why must it be…" Pervy Sage began.

"Because I said so you perverted old man!" She yelled.

"Umm… Pervy Sage wanted me to come up here," I said, walking in slowly.

"You're too late! She's already decided…" Jiriaya pouted, disappearing.

"Decided what?" I asked.

"Well… you see, we haven't been getting as many mission lately and we need some money for the academy," Tsunade began.

"What does that have to do with me? Or Pervy Sage?" I asked.

"Well Jiriaya suggested that we have a bachelorette auction and that you might attest to the fact that that would work," Tsunade answered, "But I decided to change that idea. Instead of a bachelorette auction, we'll have a bachelor auction! So, now that you're here, will you participate?"

"Wh-what!?" I choked, blushing as I did so, "Who would want a date with me!?"

"You may not know it Naruto, but you're becoming very popular! You stopped Sasuke and Orochimaru from destroying the Leaf Village almost single-handedly!" She began, making me blush more, "I don't know that there isn't one girl in Konoha anymore that wouldn't want to go out with you!"

I looked down at my feet and sighed, "I wouldn't say that…"

Tsunade sighed with me, "Don't be so sure. Now, will you participate?"

"I… I guess…" I replied.

"Great! The auction will be tonight, so be in front of this building tonight at six o'clock!" She yelled, as I began to walk out, "And figure out what you'll do with the girl who wins a date with you!"

Hmm… a date… what am I gonna do on a date?

Sakura's POV

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was two… damn… at l least when I was with Sasuke I had something to do. I got up and got dressed, wondering how I slept till two. I started walking and a few minutes later I was at Lady Tsunade's office waiting for her to come back.

"Ah, Sakura!" Tsunade said as she walked through the door, "Perfect timing."

"It's two o'clock…" I replied.

"Oh." Tsunade said, "Still, I need to ask you something that's… kind of… personal."

"A-alright… what is it?" I asked.

"Are you and Sasuke still together?" She said.

"Oh! Umm… w-well… n-no… not since last night, why?" I replied, a little surprised by her question.

"Well, as you know the academy needs money and we don't have enough, so we are holding a bachelor auction! Naruto has already agreed to participate and maybe Sasuke will too…" Tsunade began,

"Naruto? He agreed to be auctioned off?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, why?" She asked back in a curious tone.

"N-no reason!" I blurted out, a little too fast.

"Alright, well do you think you can tell some of your friends to come to the auction? It starts at six in front of this building," She said excitedly.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," I replied, walking out of her office.

Naruto's going to be auctioned off! B-but… I can't… if he doesn't like me it'll ruin our friendship! Wait! I got it! I ran off, knowing how to make it work.

Naruto's POV

It was 5:30 and I was freaking out.

"Holy Crap! I might have a date tonight! What do I wear!? Should I buy her something!? OH MY GOD!? What the fuck do I do!?" I yelled to myself.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards it and listened.

"Umm… N-naruto?"

I opened the door and found a scared looking Ino.

"Oh, hi Ino, what's up?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Umm… I was looking for Sakura, have you seen her?" She explained, "I heard about the auction and thought she might be here helping you get ready."

"No she's not here," I said looking away from her.

"Oh, alright," She replied, starting to leave.

I waved at her, fell to my knees and begged, "WAIT! Ino! Please help me! I haven't had a date in a reeeally long time and I'm soo nervous!"

"Whoa…" She gasped, "Umm… alright, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you so much!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"Yeah… okay. So what are you wearing?" I asked, looking at me in my green frog underwear and white t-shirt.

I blushed, noticing what I was wearing as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh… umm… I have no idea…" I admitted.

"Alright, where are your clothes?" She asked.

"Right here!" I said, happy that I could answer something.

I opened my closet and Ino walked over, shuffling through it and pulling out a couple of things and laying them on my bed.

"Okay, put those on," She said.

"Alright," I replied, grabbing the pair of black pants and slipping them on.

I put on my belt and grabbed the dark orange shirt that Ino had laid out for me, pushing my hands through the sleeves as I began buttoning the buttons.

"Do you have any ties?" Ino asked.

"Umm yeah, like one," I replied, finishing the buttons, the top drawer, over there."

She walked over and opened the door, pulling the drawer open and grabbing my only tie. It was half black and half orange, the line that separated them spiked up and down, making the orange look like flames. I put it on and then grabbed the black jacket Ino picked out and put it on. I loved this jacket, cause it was black and formal, but had orange shoulders so it really fit me. Once I was done putting on my clothes, I grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on my feet, standing up to show her.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

She looked at me and walked around me, making sounds like 'hmm' and 'ooh,' and when she finally stopped, she looked at me and smiled.

"Wow Naruto! You actually look… well… hot," She said frankly, "Sakura's gonna flip."

I blushed and grabbed a pair of shoes, following her out the door.

"Hey… w-what makes you think I'm doing this for Sakura?" I asked.

Ino looked back at me, her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto…" She said sarcastically.

"F-fine! So I am! But it's not like she'd offer any money for me… she's with Sasuke…" I said sadly.

"Wait… you haven't heard?" She asked as we walked towards the Hokage Mansion.

"Heard what?" I asked, my heart beating a little faster.

"They broke up! Sakura dumped Sasuke yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" I said shocked.

"Yep, Sasuke's gonna be in this auction!" Ino said.

"Wow…" I blushed, thinking about what it would be like to go out with Sakura.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will work out!" She said as we arrived.

"Ah! Naruto come on! We're ready to start!" Tsunade explained as she dragged me on stage.

"Alright! See ya later Ino!" I yelled, "And thanks again for the help."

"No problem Naruto!" She yelled back.

I walked up the back of the stage and was shocked to see who was there.

Sakura's POV

I stood in front of a store window checking my dark red hair. Maybe I should have gone blonde… oh well. I knew this was wrong. If I wanted to go out with Naruto I should just ask him, but… using a henge and winning a date with him would just have to do! I walked towards the stage that had been set up in front of the Hokage Mansion, admiring my new body. I sat down at a table next Ino hoping she wouldn't realize it was me.

"Hi… umm, do I know you?" Ino asked me.

"N-no… I… don't think so," I replied.

"Hmm… you seem familiar." Ino said, "What's your name?"

Damn! A name! And she recognizes me! I should have made my henge more unique! Alright… I got a name!

"Yeah, I'm Hasu and you are?" I asked.

"Ino… ya know you really remind me of… wait a minute! SAKURA!" She yelled standing up.

She blushed and sat down as everyone stared at her. She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Sakura! What are you doing!? I can't believe you! You don't want Naruto to know that its you!"

"Fine… it's me… I just don't know if he likes me like that anymore!" I yelled.

"That's ridiculous! The only…" Ino began as Tsunade started to speak into the microphone.

"HELLO LADIES! THANK YOU FOR COMING TO KONOHA'S FIRST BACHELOR AUCTION!" Tsunade started.

"What were you saying?" I asked Ino.

"I said that the only…" Ino tried again before Tsunade interrupted her again.

"HOPEFULLY YOU ALL KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, BUT IN CASE YOU DON'T… WE HAVE 10 GUYS BEHIND THIS CURTAIN AND IN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL INTRODUCE THEM TO YOU AND ALTHOUGH THEY VARY IN AGE THEY ARE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE! ONCE I HAVE FINISHED INTRODUCING THEM, I WILL BRING THEM TO FRONT A FEW AT A TIME AND LET YOU WOMEN OUT THERE BID ON EACH ONE! THE LUCKY LADY WHO BIDS THE HIGHEST WINS A DATE WITH THEM! KEEP IN MIND THAT EACH OF THESE BACHELORS HAS MADE THEIR OWN DATE AND EACH ONE IS DIFFERENT!" Tsunade shouted, "AND NOW! LET ME INTRODUCE OUR GUYS! FIRST UP, WE HAVE KAKASHI HATAKE! ALSO KNOWN AS THE COPYCAT NINJA!"

"Kakashi?" I said shocked.

He walked out on stage in a tux, sighing and standing on the stage, the spotlight showing that he was still wearing his mask and headband over his sharingan eye. I watched as more and more women bid on my sensei, the final one, from a brown-headed women in a green dress who put in 300,000¥. I smiled and waited as Tsunade announced the next guy. I sat in my chair and watched Kakashi-sensei walk off with the women as I prayed that Naruto was up next.

"WELL! NOW THAT KAKASHI HAS BEEN AUCTIONED OFF ITS TIME FOR OUT NEXT AUCTIONEER! MIGHT GUY!" Tsunade announced.

I practically burst out laughing as Guy came out in a bright green suit. It took only a couple minutes for Guy-sensei to be auctioned off for 90,000¥.

"ALRIGHT NEXT UP IS THE JONIN FROM THE ANBU BLACK OPS, YAMATO!" Tsunade yelled.

I stared in amazement as Yamato-sensei walked out on stage and the bidding began. I was really surprised at how many girls wanted a date with him! By the time the bidding was done, Yamato left with a young women for 220,000¥.

"NOW! THE NEXT GUY WE HAVE IS KONOHA'S OWN, ROCK LEE!" Tsunade shouted.

Just like Guy, Lee was in a bright green suit and after a few minutes he was auctioned of to a girl for 120,000¥. I smiled, I was glad he got a decent amount of money.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SO GLAD THAT THIS IS GOING SO WELL! AND NOW! LET ME INTRODUCE THE NEXT TWO PEOPLE BEING AUDTIONED! FROM THE SAND! KANKURO AND GAARA!" Tsunade yelled as the two siblings walked out.

Hey! Kankuro looked completely different without his face paint and hood! Wow! Soon the two were auctioned off, Kankuro for 150,000¥ and Gaara for 100,000¥.

"LET'S SEE WHOSE UP NEXT! AND IT IS…" Tsunade began.

I crossed my fingers hoping like hell that it was finally Naruto.

"SAI!"

Sai! Sai's doing this!? Hmm… I watched as Sai walked out in a suit, I had to admit it kinda looked weird on him. Soon, he was auctioned off as well, this time for 130,000¥.

"AND NOW! CHOJI AKIMICHI!" Tsunade yelled.

Chouji was auctioned off for 110,000¥ and again I hoped that Naruto would be next and again I was let down.

"NEXT UP IS SASUKE UCHIHA!" Tsunade yelled as a whole bunch of girls, including Ino stood up and cheered.

The bidding began and I was surprised at how much everyone was bidding and even more surprised at who finally won. It was Ino, bidding in last at 370,000¥. As soon as she won she waved at him, smiling brightly as we walked towards her rolling his eyes… but wait… was he blushing? Nah, he wasn't. Wait! He was! I am so gonna get him for that later, but for now I was too excited. Nine people had been auctioned off and that meant only one left! NARUTO! I was practically giggling with anticipation as Tsunade started to call him on stage.

"AND NOW! OUR FINAL BACHELOR! KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE MOST UNPREDICTABLE NINJA! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto walked out, already blushing as the entire audience rose to their feet and cheered. I sat there, eyes widened like an idiot. I guess I never realized how popular Naruto had gotten! Great… I had all those times to go out with him for free and now I'm gonna end up spending my entire life savings. As soon as my favorite blonde hair ninja had walked out on stage and the crowd had quieted down, the bidding began.

Naruto's POV

I walked out on stage and most of the audience rose the their feet cheering. Wow… Tsunade was right… things sure have changed since I was a kid. I walked next to Tsunade and the bidding began. I really wasn't expecting much, but Tsunade obviously saw things differently.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S START THE BIDDING! DO WE HAVE A FIRST BID!?" She yelled.

A young girl in the back of the crowd stood up, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she raised her hand.

"100,000¥," She shouted.

My jaw dropped, 100,000¥ and as a first bid! Some people didn't even get that much!

Another girl stood up, raising her hand and shouting, "200,000¥!"

Now I was almost in shock.

"225,000¥!" Another yelled.

"250,000¥!" One more shouted.

"275,000¥!" A third hollered.

The blonde from the beginning stood up again and yelled, "350,000¥!"

The crowd hushed and I was sure that was gonna win. But just then a beautiful dark red-haired girl in the back stood up, her pink dress making it easy to spot her. She raised her hand and yelled, "420,000¥!"

"430,000¥!" The blonde yelled.

"440,000¥!" The redhead shouted.

"445,000¥!" The blonde shrieked.

I was in total shock. Two extremely hot girls were arguing over me, the bidding getting really, really high. I felt myself grin and blush at the same time, instinctively rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Tsunade looked back at me and winked, as if saying, "I told ya so." I smiled and looked back at the crowd as it seemed that the blonde won.

"550,000¥!" The redhead screamed, waving her hand high above her head.

I stumbled backward, practically fainting as the blonde looked around grumbled something to herself and sat back down.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NARUTO UZUMAKI GOES TO…" Tsunade started.

Sakura's POV

"HASU GOKANE!" I yelled, having just won the date with Naruto for 550,000¥.

Wow… I. Am. Crazy… I'm gonna have to live off scraps for the next couple months. Oh well, he's totally worth it.

"OKAY! NARUTO GOES TO HASU GOKANE AT 550,000¥! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS!" Tsunade yelled, walking behind the curtain.

Naruto walked down off the stage and headed towards me. I blushed and my heart started to pound faster. Damn it! Keeping the henge going is gonna be hard! I have to keep concentrating! Naruto walked up to me and smiled his signature grin, making me blush again.

"Umm… I'm really… flattered, by how much you wanted to go out with me. Uh… I hope I live up to what you're expecting…" He said sweetly as he rubbed the back of his head.

I wonder why he does that? Hmm… oh well.

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Uzumaki," I said grinning.

"Please, Naruto." He said back.

"Okay, N-naruto," Weird… just saying his name gives me chills, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, umm… well I made reservations at this restaurant, you ready to go?" He asked smiling as he held out his arm.

"I grinned holding it tightly and said, "Y-yeah, let's go!"

We walked along a small stone path in the woods behind the Hokage Mansion, heading towards the mountain behind it. I smiled again, the sun was getting lower and I was finally going on a date with Naruto. It was going really well and then… he started asking questions.

"So, Hasu, where are you from?" He asked.

"Konoha… I umm, I've lived here my whole life!" I said, making it up as best I could.

"Really?" He asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you before… but you do look sort of familiar."

"Y-yeah, well… umm… I almost never here! So many missions, ya know?" I replied.

"Oh! You're a ninja?" He exclaimed.

Damn it!

"What rank?" He asked politely.

"Chuunin, what about you? Aren't you a jonin?" I asked, knowing his reply.

"A Jonin? Nah…" He said grinning as he blushed.

I stared at him, not hearing a word he said. Ah… that smile…

"Umm… Hasu?" He asked breaking my trance.

"Huh? Oh… sorry," I apologized, blushing badly.

"It's fine," Naruto replied.

"So what were you saying?" I asked.

"Ah, right. I was just saying that I'm not a Jonin. Not even a chuunin… I guess I just haven't found the time to take the test again," Naruto replied.

"That's alright, it's just a rank," I said smiling.

"So, here we are!" Naruto exclaimed as we stopped in front of the most expensive restaurant in town.

"Naruto, here!? This is so expensive!" I protested.

"Don't worry, I've been saving up! Besides, you spent way more than this already!" He argued grinning that wonderful, heart-melting grin.

"A-a-alright…" I stuttered, following him inside.

God I'm a dork.

Naruto's POV

I sat down at our table, happy with myself that I could get this reservation. I looked across the table at Hasu and smiled. She paid 550,00¥ for me… wow.

"I really like your suit," She said smiling softly, "It really fits you… f-from what I've heard."

"Thanks I replied.

I looked at her again. There was something… something very familiar about her and then it hit me! Her dress! Sakura-Chan has the same one!

"Yeah, I like your dress too. My friend has the same one!" I exclaimed.

Sakura's POV

Oh shit! I wore the same pink strapless dress to my last birthday party! That Naruto came to! I needed a distraction! Anything to talk about!

"Umm… so… have you ever dated before?" I asked.

WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW COULD I ASK THAT!? Wait…. Has he?

He laughed, blushed and then said, "Yeah, I have, but not for awhile."

HE'S DATED! WHO!? I MUST KNOW!? AND… has he kissed anyone?

"Really?" I asked in reply, "Who?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know any of them," He said, obviously not wanting to answer.

But… I HAD TO KNOW!

"Aww, come on. Try me," I said, smiling.

"Umm… alright," He conceded, "Umm, well I dated a few girls when I went on a training trip with my sensei and umm… Hinata Hyuga, you know her?"

I nodded, THAT BITCH!

"And umm another, but…" He began.

"Won't you please tell me?" I said again, leaning in really close to his face and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

He blushed and rubbed his head, "Alright, but if you know me, you'd know how weird it sounds. Umm… you know that girl who won a date with Sasuke?"

"Ino Yamanaka!?" I practically shrieked.

"Y-yeah," He replied, "Not for very long, but yeah."

"Umm… can you excuse me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied.

I ran to the bathroom, pulling out my phone and dialing my fourth speed dial. It rang for a few minutes until a voice finally answered.

"Sakura? What's up? I'm kinda on a date here," She said.

"I KNOW! SO AM I! AND APPARENTLY WITH ONE OF YOUR EX'S!" I yelled with frustration.

"Oh… yeah, about that… look it was only one date! It's not like we had this whole secrete relationship! I just went out to dinner with him once!" Ino shouted in protest.

"Did you kiss?" I asked.

"Well…" Ino began.

"YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed into her phone.

"No! I didn't! He just kissed me on the cheek at the end of the date!" Ino yelled back.

"Oh. Sorry about that…" I sighed.

"Yeah, jealous much?" She asked.

"Sorry…" I apologized again.

"It's fine, now let me get back to my date!" She said hanging up.

I sighed and began walking back to our table. I sat down just as Naruto slipped his phone into his pocket.

Naruto's POV

Hasu came back, sitting down and smiling just as the waiter came over.

"Hello, can I please take your order?" The waiter asked.

We ordered and the waiter left, leaving us to talk.

"Hey, umm… Naruto. Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Hasu asked.

"Wh-what!?" I gasped, pounding on my chest as I began to choke on a bite of bread.

"I just wanted to know… have you ever kissed anyone?" Hasu asked again.

What the hell! I might as well tell her, it's not that embarrassing… I hope.

"Umm… well… no." I answered.

"Really?" Hasu asked, I guess not believing me.

"Surprised?"

"Only because you seem so popular."

"Well, it may sound dumb, but… I was saving it for someone. Not that it matters, cause I know that's never gonna happen."

"Well… m-maybe… you I… could be your first kiss…" She said blushing badly as the food arrived.

"Y-yeah… m-maybe…" I asked, "Umm… Hasu… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hasu replied.

"Umm… what made you pay so much money just to go out on a date with me?" I said.

"Well… I've heard a lot about you and… well I didn't know what you would say if I just asked you out. And than this auction came up and it just seemed like the perfect way to get to know you better," Hasu explained.

"Wow… that's… yeah. Okay, Hasu, I need to say something," I said.

"Umm… o-okay…" She replied.

"You're really nice and very pretty, but… I kinda love someone else…" I said, trying as hard as I could to be nice.

"Oh… well, that's… that's alright," Hasu replied, smiling softly.

"I'm really sorry and we can finish the date, but I just thought you should know," I said.

"No, it really is fine," Hasu said again.

"Thanks." I said.

Sakura's POV

I sat there, saddened and hopeful at the prospect that he might have still loved me. We sat and ate are food and pretty soon we were done. Suddenly the room was filled with music as a band began to play.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins _

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys _

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair _

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"You can dance?" I said surprised.

"Yeah! I love dancing!" He said, grinning that smile I loved so much.

We headed onto the dance floor, but by the time we got there it was so crowded we could barely dance at all.

"Hey, you wanna go outside and dance? I here they have a gazebo," He said, leading me by the hand.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily.

_Have I found you _

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth _

_Big pill looming_

We walked outside and under a small gazebo, made of white painted wood. It was covered in all different kinds of vines each one with different flowers. I smiled looked out the large window over the small pond where a few swans swam back and forth. THIS IS SOOO ROMANTIC! And I'm here with NARUTO! We walked together in the middle of the gazebo, the slow music playing softly in the background. Naruto pulled me closer to him, laying one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist as I did the same.

_Now I'm a fat house cat _

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue _

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks _

_Pissing on magazine photos _

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold _

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

We swayed back and forth, spinning in a circle. He smiled at me and I blushed, completely blissful. And then… it happened. He leaned in and tilted his head, his lips touching mine.

_Have I found you _

_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, American mouth _

_Big pill stuck going down_

It was a light kiss, barely a peck, but I couldn't stop. I reached up and pulled his head closer kissing more and more passionately. He broke the kiss and looked at me, I guess a little surprised and then he gasped. He pulled back violently and looked at me strangely, backing up to the edge of the gazebo. I ran to the edge of the lake and looked into the water, surprised at the fact that I didn't find anything wrong with myself. WAIT! I'M MYSELF! THE HENDGE! IT WORE OFF! I gasped and ran back up to Naruto.

"Naruto…" I sighed.

"S-s-sakura-Chan? Y-you're Hasu!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I… y-yeah…" I replied, ashamed at myself.

"W-why? Why did you disguise yourself and… wait! YOU SPENT 550,000¥ to go on a date with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Y-yeah… I did…" I admitted.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because… because I love you Naruto-kun! That's why! I love you! I dumped Sasuke, cause I knew that I loved you, not him!" I exclaimed, waiting to hear how he would reply.

Naruto's POV

I stared at my pink haired best friend. My teammate, the girl I've known since I began the ninja academy. I've loved her since the day I saw her, but… I never, not in a million years ever thought she would say she loved me too. I was shocked, completely shocked. I stared at her with a blank on my face until she finally said something.

"N-naruto?" She said.

I looked at her and took a deep breath, trying to compose myself.

"S-sakura-Chan… I… I can't believe it. I didn't… I mean… since when! And… why didn't you… why didn't you tell me!? And why did you use a henge and pay so much money just to go out with me!? Wait! You asked me all those questions! And… and I had my first kiss with you! And… whoa," I said, totally overwhelmed.

I held onto the gazebo's wall for support an looked back at her.

"Naruto… I've loved you since I met you… I was just to obsessed with being with Sasuke to notice! I'm so sorry that I did all those things to you when we were younger and I… I didn't know if you still loved me anymore, I mean, why would you? I was so terrible to you! So… I used a henge just so I wouldn't be as embarrassed, but… I guess it didn't work. And I guess I was kinda jealous and curious… but I had good reason too! INO! You went out with INO!?" Sakura yelled as she tried to answer all my questions.

Sakura's POV

"Y-yeah… just one though! I was… I thought since she was your best friend… I might learn something about you…" Naruto said, blushing.

"Naruto… so… you still like me?" I asked.

"No."

What!? I knew it! I just knew it… I'M SUCH A BITCH!

"I love you," Naruto finished.

I smiled brightly and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him. This time, was completely different. He pushed his lips into mine dipping me lower and lower. Wow… he really loved me. Finally he broke the kiss and a breathed deeply, panting from the passionate kiss.

"Hey… do you wanna… go up to the top of Hokage Mountain and watch the sun set?" He asked.

"Yeah! That's sounds great," I replied, smiling.

We walked back through the restaurant, and he paid the huge bill. We began to walk towards the mountain. We got to the base of the mountain and I got ready to start climbing. Just then I was swept off my feet and into Naruto's arms. He jumped onto the side of the mountain, running up its side, using his chakra to stay attached. I laughed and he grinned, watching as we got higher and higher. Soon we had arrived at the top. We walked away from the edge and near the tree line where he put me down and grinned.

"I love you Sakura-Chan," He said.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," I replied as he leaned in and kissed me.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and brushed his golden hair out of his face and smiled. I knew all along that I loved him, I was just too stupid to figure it out. But I'm not like that anymore. I've grown and now I know. I loved this idiot and I always will.

Naruto's POV

She leaned in to kiss me again, her soft hand falling on my cheek. I jerked away involuntarily, blushing as soon as I realized why.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, a confused look on her face.

I blushed again and said, "Umm… it's… it's my whiskers, they're… they're really… uh… sensitive…"

She grinned and brought her hand back up to my face as I reached up to stop her.

I grabbed her hand softly and she pulled her hand out of mine and said, "I just wanna see…"

"Umm, I'd rather you…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, cause as soon as her fingers touched my whiskers I lost all the composure I had.

It was amazing, there aren't even words to describe it! Wait! Heavenly, that's what it was, heavenly, just like her.

"Aaaaaaaah! Saaaaakuraaaaa!" I practically moaned.

She smiled and kept going, but after a few more seconds, my knees gave out and I collapsed into the tree behind us.

Sakura's POV

"You really liked that, huh?" I asked him as he stood back up, his face a bright red.

"Y-yeah… th-that was… amazing," He replied, "You have no idea."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately and when it ended I felt kind of light headed. I stood back up, grinned and said, "I think I have I pretty good idea."

I smiled and looked out over the edge of the cliff, watching the sun as it began to sank just below horizon. I pulled him over to the edge and sat down, resting my head on his shoulder and looking out at the beautiful pink and orange sky that lay before us.

Naruto's POV

I looked down at her and she looked back at me and I knew that this was the moment that I'd been waiting for. The moment I'd been craving since the fist time I saw her. I was finally with my one true love, my soul mate.


End file.
